Damcyan
is a principality in the game Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- and in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is a desert principality located in the northern parts of the world, and its borders include the town of Kaipo. Damcyan is ruled by prince Edward Chris von Muir. It is home to the Crystal of Fire. In the English localization of the DS version, Damcyan is . __TOC__ Story ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey, Rydia, and Tellah head to Damcyan through the underground waterway, Cecil seeking the Sand Pearl to cure Rosa in Kaipo, while Tellah is searching for his daughter Anna who eloped with Edward. They arrive in time to see Baron's Red Wings bomb the castle. Most of the citizens and soldiers are killed, and Tellah finds Anna wounded as well. He blames the incident on Edward and attacks him, delivering the famous line "You Spoony Bard!". Anna calls out to them and breaks up the fight, and she and Edward tell Tellah they are in love, and Anna fell injured shielding Edward from attacks. She then dies from her wounds, and Tellah sets off to seek Golbez, the Red Wings captain, while Cecil, Rydia and Edward retrieve the Hovercraft and continue on to the Antlion's Den to find the Sand Pearl in their nests. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- A year after the end of the original game, Cecil, Rosa, and Cid travel to Damcyan to celebrate its reconstruction. During the celebration, Yang is alerted by a messenger of trouble on Mt. Hobs involving some monks from Fabul, and he, Cecil and Rosa set off to investigate. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years When a meteor crashes near Mt. Hobs, Edward sends his secretary Harley with an escort of Guards to investigate. When Harley fails to return as quickly as expected Edward takes a trio of guards and goes to look for her. They return to Damcyan when a messenger from Baron arrives, telling Edward that Cecil wishes the meteor be handled by Baron forces. Concerned with Cecil's actions, Edward, Harley and an escort head to Baron to speak to him personally. After seeing Cecil at Baron, Edward is given a gift from him and offers a gift of flowers in return. Satisfied that Cecil does not recognize them as Whisperweed, Edward uses them to eavesdrop on him speaking to an unknown female and realizes Cecil has given him a Carnelian Signet, which would unleash bombs to destroy Damcyan's military and leave them defenseless against Baron. When Kain and the Red Wings invade Damcyan, Edward evacuates the castle and opens the box, unleashing the bombs spawned by the signet inside on Kain's men. Edward and Rosa, who has fled to Damcyan with Cid, then attempt to defend the Crystal from Kain, but Edward is defeated and Kain seizes the Crystal and Rosa. As he leaves, Cecil and Rosa's son Ceodore arrives with a hooded man, and the two join forces with Edward and Cid to pursue Kain on the ''Enterprise. Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV *500 accumulated gil *Potion x2 *Ether *Phoenix Down *Tent *Cross Bow *Iron Arrows x10 *White Arrows x20 *Leather Hat *Ruby Ring Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Potion x2 *Hi-Potion x2 *Antidote x2 *Gold Needle *Unicorn Horn *Phoenix Down x3 *Ether x2 *Tent Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Shops Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Final Fantasy IV: The After Years | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Enemy Formations ''Note: These monsters appear both around Damcyan and near the Antlion's Den. ''Final Fantasy IV DS Formations *Desert Sahagin x3 *Desert Sahagin x2, Hundlegs *Goblin x3, Sword Rat *Goblin x4 *Sand Worm Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Desert Sahagin x4 *Goblin x8 *Tiny Mage x2, Sword Rat x2, Goblin x2 *Sand Worm, Hundlegs *Sand Worm Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward's Tale *Goblin x2, Sword Rat x2 *Sand Worm *Sand Worm x2 *Hundlegs, Desert Sahagin x2 *Goblin x3, Domovoi *Desert Sahagin x4 *Sand Worm, Hundlegs The Crystals *Caterpillar x4 *Goblin Captain x4 *Caterpillar x2, Hellflapper x2 *Abyss Worm *Hellflapper x2 *Tunneler x2 *Blood Eye Music Damcyan has its own eponymous background music and leitmotif, "Castle Damcyan". Gallery ru:Дамциан Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Castles Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations